The Gift From You
by Callista Myra
Summary: Setiap pagi, suara deringan alarm itu selalu membuat Sakura ingat akan kenangan pahit yang tersimpan di dalam jam berwarna pink itu. Seharusnya Sakura membuang jam itu akan tetapi Sakura tidak bisa membuang kenangan berharga tentang pemuda berambut jabrik yang begitu ia cintai. Read? Mind to Review?


Malam berjalan semakin larut. Suasana menjadi sangat sepi dan sunyi, hanya suara beberapa serangga yang dapat terdengar. Angin malam berhembus, menerbangkan beberapa daun yang jatuh, terbang jauh ke atas langit.

Di salah satu rumah, terlihat pancaran cahaya keluar dari salah satu kamar yang menandakan kalau pemilik kamar itu belum terlarut ke alam mimpi.

Di dalam kamar bernuansa merah muda itu, seorang gadis tengah sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa buku-buku tebal yang sepertinya adalah tugas sekolahnya. Gadis itu melirik ke arah jam _digital_ di dekatnya dan baru menyadari kalau sekarang sudah waktunya untuk beristirahat.

Tanpa merapihkan pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu, gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju kasur empuknya. Tangannya hendak mematikan lampu kamar, sampai mata _emerald_nya menatap jam weker warna _pink_ yang terpajang manis di dekat lampu tidurnya.

Tangannya dengan lembut menekan tombol _on_ yang ada di jam itu. Sebelum tertidur gadis itu tersenyum tipis, teringat akan kenangan manis yang tersimpan di jam _pink_ itu.

"aku mengandalkanmu lagi!" ucapnya sebelum terlelap.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

A-Naruto One-shot Fanfiction

**The Gift From You**

**By Callista Myra**

Warning : OOC & Alur Sesuka Hati

.

.

.

Kriinngg... kriingg..

Kriingg..

_Slap_

Suara alarm yang nyaring itu langsung berhenti saat tangan seorang gadis mematikan alarm itu dengan kasar? Sepertinya gadis itu kesal dengan suara yang menganggu istirahatnya. Gadis itu merenggakan otot-otot tubuhnya dan barulah kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang bola mata _emerald_ yang begitu indah.

Entah sejak kapan, jam weker warna _pink_ itu sudah ada di pangkuannya. Gadis itu terdiam, matanya terpaku memandangi jam weker bermotif _Hello Kitty_, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Jemarinya menyusuri lekuk jam itu dan perlahan seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"Seperti biasa kamu memang selalu bisa di andalkan"

_Sebenarnya ada apa dengan jam itu?_

_Kenapa seperti ada 'sesuatu' dengan jam itu?_

Kalian harus menyimpan pertanyaan itu, kita harus menunggu sampai tokoh utama cerita ini selesai dari rutinitas paginya dan dengan sendirinya kita pasti akan mengetahui 'hal tersembunyi' dari jam _pink_ itu.

_Kenapa?_

_Karena setiap pagi, pasti kenangan itu akan selalu berputar di pikiran gadis itu._

_Dimana, kenangan itu, sudah seperti rutinitas pagi lain bagi sang gadis berambut merah jambu sepunggung itu._

.

.

.

"Wah, Sakura, tumben kamu tidak telat"

"Tentu saja, ada seseorang yang bisa ku andalkan"

Ino mencibir pernyataan Sakura "Itu bukan 'seseorang' Saku, tapi 'sesuatu'. Geezz.. apa kemampuan otakmu ikut melemah hanya karena kejadian itu?"

Sakura hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Ino, membuat sahabat pirangnya itu tersenyum kikuk ke arahnya –takut melihat tatapan mematikan Sakura-.

"Sudahlah _pig_, aku tidak mau ribut pagi-pagi begini"

Suasana hening setelahnya. Sakura hanya diam sembari memandangi halaman sekolahnya dari jendela tempat duduknya. Ino sendiri sudah asik bergosip dengan gadis-gadis lain.

"_Ohayou, Minna_.."

Sapaan –ah lebih tepatnya teriakan- langsung membuat kelas itu ramai. Tampak seorang pemuda berkulit tan dengan mata safir yang memikat juga senyuman yang indah nan menawan. Oh jangan lupakan rambut kuning jabrik yang menjadi daya tarik lain dari pemuda itu.

Sakura menoleh sesaat lalu kembali membuang mukanya ke arah halaman.

"Hai, Saku-chan"

Sakura tersentak. Dia menoleh –dan langsung menyesali keputusannya- karena di hadapannya, seorang pemuda tampan sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Membuatnya merona dan juga sesak. Senyuman itu bisa membuatnya melayang dan juga bisa membunuhnya. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi itulah yang di rasakan oleh Sakura.

"Hai Naruto"

"Ini masih pagi loh Saku-chan, jangan memasang wajah jelek begitu dong. Nanti jadi nenek-nenek keriput loh" goda Naruto.

"..."

"Hei Saku-chan"

"..."

"Ino, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Saku-chan, apa dia-"

"Jangan ganggu dia baka! Lebih baik kamu belajar untuk ulangan matematikan nanti!"

"Huweee.. Sasuke, tolong ajari akuuuuu"

Sakura menghela nafas lega dengan kepergian Naruto. Kalau pemuda itu masih saja ada di dekatnya, entah dia harus bersikap bagaimana, entah apa yang harus dia lakukan. Dia belum siap dan juga dia masih bingung. Dari jauh, Ino memperhatikan sahabatnya, jika Sakura sudah diam seperti itu, pasti Sakura sedang memikirkan pemuda itu dan juga –mungkin- sahabatnya akan kembali mengingat kenangan itu.

_#Flashback_

_Sakura berjalan gontai memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Jujur saja, dia enggan –tidak mau- masuk ke sekolah hari ini. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli jika hari ini ada dua pelajaran favoritnya, yang dia mau saat ini adalah seharian berada di kamarnya yang aman._

_Akan tetapi, kaa-san memaksanya untuk bersekolah!_

'_Hari ini kan hari special, masa kamu mau membolos?'_

_Justru karena hari ini adalah hari special, Sakura ingin membolos Kaa-san! Tak bisakah Kaa-san, mengerti perasaan Sakura?! Mungkin itulah jeritan hati Sakura._

_Dengan lemas, Sakura menggeser pintu kelasnya. "Ohayou Minna"_

_Glek_

_Sudah Sakura duga! Suasana kelas pasti akan menjadi seseram ini! _

_Sebenarnya ada apa sih?_

_Hari ini adalah hari kelahiran Sakura dan bukankah Sakura harusnya bebahagia?_

_Ya Sakura bahagia tapi setelah dia pulang dari sekolah tanpa terkena noda sedikitpun! Dari malam, Sakura sudah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya hari ini. Pastilah, sahabatnya Ino dan Tenten akan meracuni sekelas untuk melakukan ide gila, kedua sahabatnya itu._

_Belum lagi, hari ini ada pelajaran dari wali kelas gaulnya. ~ah, lengkaplah sudah, penderitaan Sakura._

_Hal itu terbukti bukan kekhawatiran Sakura belaka! Begitu Sakura masuk ke dalam kelas, suasana hening dan mencekam sudah bisa ia rasakan. Belum lagi dengan sikap 'aneh' teman-teman sekelasnya, rasanya Sakura tidak bisa berfikir positif lagi!_

'_semoga, kami-sama melindungiku' doa Sakura dalam hati._

_._

_Saat jam istirahat, Ino dan Tenten makin sering melancarkan 'racun-nya' pada seisi kelas. _

_Terbukti dengan Chouji dan Shika yang sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Melihat hal ini Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas. Suasana sudah semakin berbahaya, apalagi setelah ini adalah pelajaran wali kelasnya! _

_Sakura mulai berfantasi akan hal ini._

_Bisa saja, wali kelas gaulnya itu, akan ikut mengerjainya! Atau tidak menyuruhnya membersihkan toilet! Atau sampai pulang sekolah, Sakura di hukum untuk berdiri di tengah lapangan! Atau tidak yang paling menyeramkan adalah Sakura di suruh joget dan nyanyi di tengah lapangan saat istirahat kedua!_

_Brrr_

_Tubuh Sakura langsung bergetar ketakutan. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi! Dia lebih memilih di cuekin sekelas dari pada harus di kerjai oleh wali kelasnya itu!_

_Sret_

_Mendengar suara pintu yang di geser, keringat dingin kembali turun dari pelipis Sakura. Jangan bilang kalau wali kelasnya itu sudah tiba? Kami-sama, tolong akuuuuu jerit Sakura dalam hati. _

_Lewat ekor matanya, Sakura bisa melihat Ino, Tenten dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya sedang tersenyum sumringah. Ugh, melihat senyuman mereka, firasat buruk Sakura bertambah kuat!_

"_Hari ini, Kakashi-sensei tidak masuk karena ada urusan mendesak"_

_Eh?_

_Sakura menerjap-nerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Wali kelasnya itu sedang pergi? Jadi dia tidak akan mengajar?_

_Yokatta! Seru Sakura dalam hati._

_Senang? Sudah pasti! Dia selamat dari maut!_

_Bisa Sakura lihat, wajah Ino, Tenten dan beberapa anak perempuan di kelasnya, menjadi 'mendung'. Tapi Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikannya, yang penting dia lolos dari 'maut' pertamanya!_

_._

_._

"_Hinata, mau pergi ke mana?"_

"_uh.. ano.. uh.."_

"_Hinata, ayo cepat kemari!" Teriak Ino._

_Sakura mendecih sebal. Lagi-lagi ulah Ino! Sahabat pirangnya itu, suka sekali sih mengerjai dia!_

_Ngomong-ngomong tentang 'pirang', Sakura belum mendengar ataupun melihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengan sahabatnya itu._

_Awh, Sakura, kamu merindukan 'kekasihmu' itu ya?_

_Blush_

_Entah kenapa rona merah mulai tampak di kedua pipi Sakura walaupun samar. Uzumaki Naruto adalah kekasih Haruno Sakura. Seharusnya sebagai kekasih yang baik, di hari ulang tahunnya ini, Naruto memberinya hadiah bukan? Jika tidak memberikannya hadiah, paling tidak, temani Sakura di situasi yang berbahaya ini!_

"_Semuanya sudah siap?"_

"_Iya, tinggal tunggu dia datang aja"_

"_Aku kasihan dengan dia. Benda itu kan lengket, nanti pasti susah hilangnya"_

"_Nanti dia jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang"_

_Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri dan keluar dari kelas. Mendengar percakapan anak laki-laki di belakangnya membuat Sakura takut sendiri!_

_Persiapan apa coba yang di bicarakan oleh mereka? Siapa yang mereka tunggu? Dan apa itu benda 'lengket' yang mereka bicarakan? Apa maksudnya dengan menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang?!_

_Sakura memiliki perasaan buruk dan tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura langsung menarik Temari untuk ikut dengannya. Persetan dengan rencana Ino dan Tenten! Terserah kalau Temari tidak mau berbicara dengannya!_

_._

_._

"_Oh itu, tadi Ino dan Tenten juga menyuruhku, untuk menjauhimu tapi aku malas ikut dengan rencana mereka"_

_Sakura menghela nafas lega. Untunglah masih ada satu orang waras disini._

"_Sakura"_

"_Ya?"_

"_Selamat ulang tahun ya. Semoga semua keinginanmu bisa terkabul" Senyum Temari._

_Sakura tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Temari. "Terimakasih"_

_Temari mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Jadi, kita akan di sini sampai bel pulang berbunyi?"_

_Sakura mengangguk. _

"_Tapi masih ada pelajaran Fisika"_

_Sakura menghela nafas "Gomen-ne Temari, karena aku, kamu jadi harus membolos" _

_Sakura tentunya merasa bersalah karena harus membuat Temari membolos pelajaran fisika. Apalagi Temari termasuk siswi pintar di kelas, bisa-bisa Sakura membuat Temari jadi ketinggalan pelajaran!_

"_Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menjadi bodoh karena membolos sekali" ucap Temari seolah mengerti dengan pemikiran Sakura._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, mana si Baka?" _

_Sakura menggeleng tanda tidak tahu. "Entah dia dimana dan aku tidak perduli!"_

"_Berfikir positif, siapa tau si Baka itu sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untukmu?"_

"_Kalau kejutan yang dia siapkan adalah tepung, telur dan hal-hal yang membuatku kotor dan malu, ku pastikan, dia akan menjerit kesakitan!"_

_Termari tertawa gugup. Ternyata gadis anggun seperti Sakura bisa berubah menjadi sangat menakutkan!_

"_Mana mungkin Sakura, kamu kan kekasih kesayangannya, si Baka itu tidak mungkin tega melakukan hal itu"_

"_Aku tidak yakin, tadi aku mendengar percakapan anak laki-laki tentang persiapan dan benda lengket" _

_Termari tersenyum kecil melihat sifat Sakura yang ini "Percaya deh, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu padamu"_

_Mendengar perkataan Temari, Sakura mengangguk. Jika orang lain bisa sepercaya itu pada Naruto, kenapa dia tidak?_

_._

_._

"_Ngg.. ngg.. aduh ketiduran, sekarang jam berapa?"_

_Sakura melihat layar handphonenya dan seketika matanya membulat begitu melihat angka yang tertera di layar ponselnya. _

_16:28_

"_NANI?!"_

"_ngg.. ada apa Sakura? Kenapa berteriak?"_

_Sakura menoleh ke sebelahnya. Temari baru bangun dari tidur siangnya, sama sepertinya._

"_Temari, sekarang sudah jam 16:28, aduh bagaimana ini? Tas kita masih ada di kelas" panik Sakura._

_Temari malah santai-santai saja, tidak panik seperti Sakura._

"_Temari! Ayo dong, bangun. Kita harus ke atas dan mengambil barang-barang kita sebelum gelap"_

_Temari malah tersenyum lalu menujuk ke arah depan. Mata emerald sakura membulat begitu melihat, tasnya sudah ada di atas meja ruang kesehatan bersama dengan kantong plastik besar?_

"_Tadi Naruto ke sini. Dia membawa barang-barang mu ke sini" senyum Temari._

"_..."_

"_Oh, Iya, karena tidak tega untuk membangunkanmu, dia bilang, dia menunggu kamu di lapangan."_

"_Di lapangan?" _

_Temari mengangguk. "Iya, dia sedang bermain basket"_

_Sakura tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit berdiri, mengambil tas dan juga kantong plastik itu. _

"_Temari.."_

"_Sudah, duluan saja, pasti sudah kangen kan?" Goda Temari._

_Sakura tersenyum "Hati-hati Temari dan terimakasih"_

_Temari mengangguk. "Enak ya punya pacar perhatian seperti itu"_

_._

_._

_Setelah pulang di antar oleh Naruto sampai rumah, Sakura langsung terburu-buru menuju kamarnya dan langsung membuka kado dari Naruto. _

_Dia sangat senang, ah salah_

_Bahagia. Sakura sangat bahagia sekali._

"_Tadi, Ino dan Tenten mau mengerjaimu tapi tidak jadi karena kamu tidur"_

_Sakura tersenyum mendengar penuturan Naruto._

"_Semua rencana yang sudah di atur jadi berantakan karena kamu tidur"_

_Senyuman Sakura kian lebar saat tau rencana biadab kedua sahabatnya itu gagal._

'_rasakan itu pig' senang Sakura._

"_Maaf, kalau hadiahnya jelek, aku bingung harus memberikan apa untuk Saku-chan"_

_Sakura menggeleng. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah cantiknya. _

_Suka!_

_Dia begitu menyukai hadiah dari Naruto!_

_Naruto memberikan jam berwarna pink. Jam itu berbentuk persegi panjang dan di lengkapi dengan frame untuk tempat foto dan tentu saja alarm!_

_Motif dari jam itu begitu imut, yaitu Hello Kitty._

_Pipi Sakura merona saat ingat dengan perkataan Naruto sebelum, kekasihnya itu pulang._

"_Aku memilihnya sesuai dengan Image Saku-chan yang manis dan imut. Aku harap, Saku-chan menyukainya dan semoga saja benda itu akan terus berguna!"_

_Sakura memeluk jam itu. perasaan hangat memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dia begitu senang._

"_Terimakasih Naruto-kun"_

.

.

Krriinnggg.. krriinnggg..

Krriinnggg..

_Slap_

Sakura mematikan alarm jam berwarna _pink_ itu dengan tatapan sendu. Mata _emerald_nya menatap kosong jam bermotif Hello Kitty itu.

"_... Semoga saja benda itu akan terus berguna!"_

Kalimat itu,

Kejadian itu,

Kenangan itu,

Terus berputar di ingatan Sakura. Dia ingin membakar dan membuang jam itu. Akan tetapi, jika ia melakukan hal itu, hatinya akan kembali remuk.

Setetes air mata jatuh di atas kaca jam itu, senyuman miris penuh luka terlihat di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Aku masih bisa mengandalkanmu bukan?"

**THE END**

.

.

.

fiuh, akhirnya selesai..

fict ini hanya menceritakan tentang 'hadiah yang naruto berikan untuk sakura' jadi mohon para readers mengerti, kalau author tidak akan menjelaskan ke bagian yang lainnya ? mungkin bagian lainnya, agar terjawab di fict one-shot nanti ._.

author tau, pasti bakal banyak yg bingung tentang 'hubungan naruto dan sakura'

pasti juga, para readers akan bertanya-tanya soal sikap naruto.

uhmm..

sebenernya, author sengaja bikin cerita yang penuh misteri kaya gini ? *halah

author lagi kepengen bikin, cerita _one-shot_ tapi yang **saling berhubungan** satu sama lain u,u

jadinya, di cerita_ one-shot_ itu pasti bakal meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya~

review?

kritik dan saran?


End file.
